Enduring Twilight
by Syropae
Summary: HIATUS: OOTLinkXZelda TPLinkXMidna. Set during OOT and TP, a story of love, violence and loss, where TP Link must come to terms with his newfound destiny and understand the ancient hero of time...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Zelda.

Author's Note: SPOILERS Based on the Twilight Princess & Ocarina of Time, I'm making the** assumption** that Twilight occurs about…100 years after OOT and Windwaker is about…300 years after OOT. Majora's mask lies with OOT. This tale spans those eras, starting with OOT and MM, and then TP.

This is just my interpretation, enjoy 

Edit: This chapter has been fixed up so all tense flow smoothly. Passages written in italics are when Link is about 7, passages that are not (excluding prologue) are Link when he is around 15-18 years.

Prologue

I could not fathom why nor comprehend the situation before me. Always I am left to be alone. I had read the legends of him, the hero. The one who lived in the ancient Hyrule. I knew the faith, of those three goddesses who shaped this land. I knew of the ancient stones, the lost Deku tree. I did not know what was to become of this land in the future.

For years I was just another boy in the village of Ordon. I was to marry Illia. My horse, Echo was just a horse. I did not know my mother or my father. And now…I am he. The hero of time. My horse is the later generation of the great Epona.

I feel…something for the princess. I cannot place it…something so foreign. It is almost as if I am slowly becoming him, taking on what he feels in place of my own. He loved her. Loves her. And yet I know he can never be with her; she can never be with him. The sage and the hero of time. He loved another. A green haired child. An old sage. He held affection for a spirit of water, adoration for a girl of the land. He felt the lust for a woman of great thieving and sacrifice. And I…I loved too. I loved a young girl, whose innocence and gentle ways could win the heart of so many.

And I loved a courageous woman. An Amazon of victory, of power and darkness. She was the shadow in which I longed to hold.

As I sit here alone, waiting to be called upon again in a new form… I know that for a brief time I loved them all and loved none. This is my story, his story, their story…

Chapter 1

The Ancient World

_When light first shines on Hyrule, when the K__okiri children have not been lost nor the ancient tree forgotten, when evil has been slain, the hero returns. _

He wanders aimlessly in the dark woods, a young Hylian of thirteen. He has tasted blood, honour and defeat. He is wiser than many of the ancients. Holds more courage than warriors. He knows of passion and lust, has experienced love and loss. Trapped within a body he no longer understands, he wanders.

He reaches the edge, walking into familiar surroundings. "Lost woods…" he reads the sign with relief. He recalls all the violence that ancient power had wrought onto Hyrule.

"When is Saria coming home?" He turns to see the concerned face of Mido.

"She is not coming home." He shifts his feet, looking down. Despite all his battles, he feels…out of place when he must report the loss of one. "She is well. She is not…she is well Mido. That is more than anyone can ask for." He turns to walk away, feeling a hand grab onto his bare arm.

"You'll always be nothing here. You are not like the rest of us." He watches Mido with only understanding.

"I know." He walks away, following old trails back to the quiet village.

"Link…link wake up…Link…" Soft hands stroke the hero's forehead as he stirs himself awake. "You fell asleep." His eyes stare into a striking azure.  
"I'm sorry Zelda I-"

"You do not sleep well in the forest. It has no peace for you." She pulls away from him, a blush tingeing her cheeks.

"No." She nods her head as she looks out on the soft courtyard of her castle. Often he would come. He was her only true friend, her only companion in her isolated state of being a princess. Her isolated state before knowing her fate.

"You were gone a long time…is there…is there someone Link? Someone you miss?" She watches his face when he turns away.

"I should go…" He stands and bows before her.

"Link…you are getting taller, soon becoming the man you once were." Roses appear beneath her tender flesh. "There is work for you at Lon Lon Ranch…It will get you away from the forest, from memories that pain you." He walks away in silence.

"One day Link, you will be able to laugh again…"

_They r__un across the small plots of grass, laughing as spirits dance high above them. Innocence exists only in the woods of the children. They hide under fallen trees and sprint across lasting bridges._

"_Link! Try and catch me!" Her melodic tease rings through the air. _

"_You know I will Saria!" He tackles her to the ground as they play. The sun sets slowly in their world. In the aftermath of innocence they sit crossed legged, facing each other. Link watches her fairy dance across her shoulder. She notices his state of being, his state of mind. _

"_You'll get a fairy someday Link…" He nods his head, drawing patterns on the ground. "Hey…Link?" She blushes._

"_Yes?" _

"_The…other children have talked about this thing people do when they are in love. It's called…Kissing? Have you…ever kissed someone before?"_

"_I've never been in love before…so no." _

"_Neither have I…Do you think love exists?" _

"_I don't know. What is it?" _

"_I don't know…" Link watches her facial expression turn to sorrow._

"_Saria… since when do you trouble yourself with such trivialities?"_

"_There is love in this forest Link…there is life." Saria pulls out her ocarina, soft notes whistling in the air. _

"_Yes there is life, we are life." Saria paused, a moment in time. Time to her was only just a moment. Her life was compromised of precious moments. She did not feel the age that seeped into Link's bones. _

"_Sometimes Link…I feel that you are different from me, different from all the Kokiri children of the forest." She smiles softly, setting her ocarina down onto the ground before moving closer. "And then you are not 'different'. You are just...special. You are quiet and concerned and have…a different sense of destiny than us. You do not connect with nature in the same way that I do." She leans closer, pressing her soft lips to his cheek. "And that is why I like you. Because I know that what you lack in the understanding of the forest, you have great amount in courage." She pulls away, a red tinge blushing her porcelain cheeks. She stood and held out her hand, helping the young boy up as they walked away through the labyrinth of passages into the warmth of light. _

He shifts out of dreams. Of memories. The hay scratches his back and yet he feels nothing. He watches the moon set high in the sky, over the vast ranch. Here is he plagued by memories. Memories of the young girl who slipped through his fingers by destiny's strong hands. Two years had passed since he walked once more through the lost woods, Kokiri village. He tends to the horses, cleans the stables. He stays in the far, North West tower, in a small little room he had discovered years ago. He knows he must soon forget her. Often he tries to call her. "_Do-do-do…do-do-do…" _She never replies. Sometimes he can still feel her near him, still hear her voice. He knows that she is beyond the material world, in the realm of the gods. He feels the night drawing to a close as the sun begins to rise. Shifting from his place, he walks over to where the cows are and begins to milk them, cooing soft melodies. Since he came to this ranch, he had not visited Zelda. He could not bring himself to see her. She was…She was there, in flesh and blood, with golden hair and azure eyes. He knew, in his growing state he wanted something he could not explain. So he came here, where a young girl had been so kind, so teasing and bright in nature. A girl whose ranch he had saved from a villainous man. He always adored her. Felt something. But it would never be as pure as what he felt for Saria, never as strong as how he feels for Zelda…

Later he walks to the stables, the crisp air alerting his senses. He lets all the horses out, then milks the other cows and moves to let the chickens wander in the pasture.

"Morning Grasshopper…" He turns to stare into soft beauty.

"Good morning Malon…I trust you slept well?" She nods, her hand grabbing his arm lightly and pulling him towards the house.

"Come, you must eat something…you never eat Link." He pulls his arm slowly away, feeling her hand glide across the fabric of his tunic, shivers against his bare hand.

"I do not need to eat at the moment."

"For me?" He smiles softly.

"I will eat for you." She leads him away to the small house, the sun sitting high in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: There will be some shifts between the Ancient Realm, which includes both the young and adult link, and the Hyrule Realm, which only encompasses the Twilight Princess saga.

Chapter 2

Ancient Realm

_He had not battled long nor truly understood the dangers of the situation. He travel__s through the dark, windy passages, listening for the melody he has grown to love, to search for. He waits a moment, almost lost until he reaches the sacred grove. He hears her soft tones hang in the desperate air. There is change. A change he cannot grasp within his mind. He combats through the high walls, swims in the estranged ponds and climbs the long stairwell. He finds her, in serenity, her song rising high up the temple walls. Slowly he walks towards her. They were still children, still so young in the harsh world._

_Often, before the war with Ganondorf, before his imprisonment within the chamber of sages he would sit with her. In between venturing to the mountains and along the river he would sit in peace with her. She understood his confusion about his place. All he knew was that he was the child of destiny. She knew there was something more, always something more. _

"_Good afternoon Link. You look well." He s__its in front of her, picking at the small blades of grass. _

"_I have two of the stones." _

"_So you do." He smile__s at her as she puts her ocarina down onto the stump and places herself next to him. _

"_I have one more. And then…I don't know." _

"_I don't know either…but I'm sure…You'll be finished. I know you will". He sits silently, waiting for a moment. He moves to get up, the peacefulness reminding him that his quest is important, he must complete it. __"Link…" He turns to face her. Already his childlike nature is disappearing. Saria gets up, her legs unfolding in a child like manner. _

"_Yes..?" he finally asks when she stands before him, innocent and…beautiful. _

"_I hope to see you again soon…" she smiles sadly. He does not realize that he is missing something from her expression, something that is telling him…_

"_I will see you soon Saria, I am off to Zora River, to speak to the king." She steps forward, wanting to embrace him one last time, missing him as he already runs down the aged stone… he has already left, unknowing that he can never truly see her again, never touch her again, never be near her again._

He wakes with a start, the setting sun painting tapestries. He had taken a cart down to Lake Hylia, providing the old scientist and the fishermen with new shipments of eggs and milk, falling asleep as high noon approached. He found the lake peaceful, no activity or disturbance. The Zoras rarely took the passage to this sanctuary of peace. After the loss of their princess, they believed that their river was what would keep them safe and secure. They had lost faith in their temple of worship.

He stands on his feet, brushing the grass off his tunic, watching as his horse lazily grazes on the long grass. He does not always return right away to the ranch, and today he felt a pressing need to stay longer in the comforting quiet of the waters. He takes the cart over to the warped building where the scientist lurks; leaving it in the shadows as he silently crosses the two suspension bridges, watching the sunset over the mountains. He reaches the island, a lone tree standing beside an aged plague. Walking over to the wilting stock, he notices a small message carved in the dead wood.

'Love is not…"

"_Love is not?" _He ponders for a moment, a heartrending smile tugging his lips. He remembers her, a goddess within her own right, playful and provocative.

"_That sapphire was my mothers. It is known as the Zora engagement ring". __ They tread the cold water, the deep bottom clear as Link gazes down into the depths. She swims closer to him, her violet eyes staring intensely into his own. _

"_You can take it if you must, but please…be careful, it is my most prized possession." She giggles lightly, a hint of romance in her tone as she disappears downwards. He watches her, the words of engagement not registering __in his mind, his tired arms begging to swim back to shore…_

He gazes along the lake, Erebus painting the sky as dark creatures emerge from their hiding places within the caverns of Lake Hylia. His hand traces the words sinking deep in the bark, a soul stripped bare. He remembers her, her glowing eyes and delightful laugh. He frowns at his disgust then, his then disapproval of cross-racial relationships. He may not have loved her, but he should never have rejected her the way he did.

"_My fiancé. I have been waiting seven years for you." She floats delicately, yet with a force he cannot comprehend. He himself is domineered by clothing meant to breathe for him, sustain his ability to survive under water. Yet she dominates the water. She controls its rivers, its movement. She is the water, and the water is her. _

"_The temple, there is something wrong, I will see to the matter myself, you must continue forwards, unlock secrets while I search for the source…I will see you again…my love…" She floats upwards and disappears from his view while he stands, almost dumbfounded. _

_Later, as he awaits her presence in the chamber of sages, watching the lights dance off the iridescent waters, his spirit becomes angry, furious at her assumption. _

"_Link…" she smiles sadly as he turns to face her. "Link, you have done well, my people will unfreeze soon, and will be well again. Thank you Link, I wish…I wish we could remain together, like you promised that day, seven years ago…" He watches her, disgust imprinted on his features, cold eyes narrowing with her words. How can she believe that he loves her? His mind is only focused on one, on one ideal, and she will never be it. _

_She senses his rejection, understands it before he can even utter a single word. "Instead…I'll give you this source of power; it shall help you with the rest of your quest…" In a second she is gone, leaving him alone, not recognizing his own shame, proud and haughty. _

_It is not until they meet again, before the great battle, does he speak. She remains ignorant of his silent declaration…_

"_Link, the barrier has been broken, you must hurry my love"_

_He whirls his path, danger of steel and flesh. _

"_My love? I am never your love Ruto."_

"_But…the sapphire, my sapphire, it meant engagement, you and I…"_

"_That stone held a greater purpose than mere marriage, it held destiny, the difference between life and death. That stone does not hold love like you think Ruto. I never loved you, how could you? You are nothing but a fish, with scales and fins and gills. And I? I am not like you." He swiftly turns away, running the long corridor, running away from her as she reaches out, heart broken. His rejection, his final words…she could not unfreeze her brethren until a few years later, and by then, her heart was so torn, she vowed to never touch the world again. _

He bites his lip softly while tracing over the letters, each one having lost its spark of young affection years ago. He wishes that he could tell her he was sorry.

"Love is not…" he knows what love is now. He wishes…He cannot see or speak to neither Ruto nor Saria. He knows he has destroyed everything between the two. That day he left Saria, alone, was the day she reverted into her own realm of nature. She may be everywhere, but not in the one form he desperately hopes to see again. And Ruto…He shakes his head, wakening himself from his memories. He cannot allow himself to wallow in such trivialities. He needed to make sacrifices…

Quickly he turns from the tree and dives into the cold waters. Sometimes he wants to be enveloped, be once again surrounded by true quiet. He does not touch his tunic of water now, but silently swims across the deserted lake. Even the fish rest peacefully under the liquid blanket. He knows that she is protecting them; he only wishes he could protect her…

Hyrule

Sometimes these strange memories plague him. It does not matter when they occurred, how far away he is from home. Memories he knows that are not his haunt him to this day. The confusion of the ancient one. How odd it is to know that he was not this silent hero painted in the scrolls and tales. He knows this, because he is that hero.

In his world, he has never met a spirit similar to the green haired child, the girl who never grows up. The kokiri forest, the grand Deku tree….these places do not exist to him. If they do, he has never seen them, never been near them. He does not doubt their existence, he is sure that they are just hidden, protected by the gods and the spirits. He does not wish to find them…their plot with all their consequences.

As he walks along the quiet road in my village, his wife sleeping soundly in their hut, he ponders what it is he's looking for. He is am not happy, not here…._I know that if I could only be with her…_He shakes himself from such thoughts. She made it clear, she always made it clear. They only had so much time; they could only do so much….

He glances back at his small haven of normality. Some days, he is so overcome by memories he wants to scream. Memories that never belong to him….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hyrule

The sun is just rising as Link slowly walks through the dense foliage. He is not with company, having left Ilia in Ordon village and Epona at Faron Spring. He is searching, waiting to find strange familiarity, and yet he can recognize nothing from his dreams. The woods have changed drastically, from simplistic routes to dark and dangerous twists and turns. These are not the Lost Woods he has become acquainted with. He wonders across thick grass and under low branches, periodically switching on his lantern.

"Spend some money! Bawck!" Rich in colour sits the bird he has as often passed before, solitary with only two pots and a donation box for company. Where is he now? Outside a forest haven where young primates lurk. _This is not the place…she is not here…_He is determined to find her, the green haired child he so often dreams about.

He slowly turns, remembers where the old temple is hidden, and continues towards the sacred grove. Before, when he could not find something, he could always ask…_her_. But now, he is truly alone. His tired body enters the quiet sanctuary, surrounded by ruins and statues. Ivy slyly climbing the high walls, creeping down over the aged stone. He is encircled by ancient whispers, spirits dancing in the shadows.

"Green-Haired child, I beseech thee…" he calls to the still air. He can feel her here…somewhere….

* * *

Ancient Realm

He wanders slowly through the forest temple, some time after his battles with the phantom ganon. He knows she is here…somewhere…

"Link". He turns to see her, still a child, her emerald eyes glowing. He reaches out to touch her, and then stops. He is unsure of her origins, whether she is real or an illusion.

"Saria?" She smiles softly.

"You mustn't do this Link. We are alright, the spirits are at ease, we here in the forest are safe. You are needed elsewhere, there is nothing left for you here…" She walks closer as her words embrace him like a soft whisper. "You will soon learn to forget the pain…"

"Saria…I…" She nods her head, already understanding his want, his need, his intentions.

"Link, this is goodbye…we will not see each other again…" He reaches towards her, needing to just hold her once…she slips through his grasp as light. Her presence never really there.

"_You will forget…" _Her voice echoes in the air.

In that moment, he feels himself become drained. She is truly gone…he will never see her again.

She sits silently, watching the world go by, comforted by gentle perfection in forms of gardens and ponds. She waits, knowing that he will not come. She waits always for him, hoping that…_I cannot think like this…_she scolds. She knows from reason, logic, that he will not visit her. He has not been here for a long time now. She knows he is alive, knows that he is somewhere…

"Princess". She turns her porcelain head, light brushing her golden hair. " Your father leaves today for Gerudo Valley, do you wish to see him out?" The guard stands still, stone like in stature.

"No…I already bid him farewell earlier". Indeed she did. They have grown apart, her and her father. Princess and King. She had been inflicted by such…maturity, such sorrow and seriousness. She was no longer the naïve child she once had been. She knew that soon she would no longer exist in material form. She would no longer be 'alive' in bodily sense. She could it sinking into her bones, the ancient powers. Already she was having visions, seeing things taking place in both future and present. She had tried to be the young girl when the war was over, but she remembered everything and the gravity of her existence, her purpose.

"Yes my lady." The guard turned and left. An ambiguous face. She watched him go, realizing she no longer held any connection to people, to those who resided both within and outside the castle walls. She was already beyond them that realm of consciousness, that realm of belonging. She did not belong to the world, she was above it. She had to take care of it, as a keeper. She was slowly disappearing into nirvana, and yet all she wanted was to see _him _one last time.

* * *

Hyrule

Sunlight blinks into his blurred eyes. Slowly he sits up, wincing in pain. He had fallen backwards, half crumpled on the offending boulder. He gazes at his surroundings, once again alone in the sacred grove. He does not really understand…but he knows he will not dream of her again. He can feel the ancient hero's pain within him, throbbing softly. It is neither strong nor wrenching, but it will always be there.

Later, he walks quietly along the forest path entering the village of Ordon. Quiet fills the air, a sense of peace and harmony. Here he is always troubled by memories, as if this one place is no not a haven for him like it is for everyone else. Here he feels he cannot fully function, for it is here when the memories, the strange dreams overcome him, overwhelm his being. The peacefulness, the regularity of order allows for them to slowly sink in, break through his wall.

Illia lays sleeping, peaceful in their home. It is further down the river, somewhat isolated from the rest of the town, on a small bank just by where he found Uli's baby cradle. He has given his home in the tree to Colin, the young boy he often rescued. Colin himself has grown in the years after, a handsome young boy, his younger sister always coming to visit. He has taken over Link's job at the ranch and deals primarily with the horses, though he keeps himself isolated from any prospective romances. He wanders down the bank towards his home, hesitating for a moment. Sometimes he chooses to sleep outside, so as to not wake Ilia. He knows he hurts her in this, his quiet rejection. Often they do not share a bed. But tonight…

He quietly tiptoes into the house, watching as Ilia slept peacefully, taking in her gentle beauty, her body covered by the woolen blankets given to them as a wedding present. She is sweet and kind, comparable to someone he could not remember, yet remains distinct in his mind. A tender woman, with an ability to tend to horses. He knows there was one…He shakes his head, watching as her chest rises and falls with her breathing, feeling a sense of sorrow. He knew she wanted a child, a family, and yet he avoided her, the woman he was suppose to love and cherish for the rest of their lives.

"Ilia…Ilia…" he whispers softly in her ear, stroking her arm. She stirs softly, mumbling in her sleep. He tries again, this time stroking her cheek as she turns to face him, hazel eyes blinking into his. She sits up, watching him as he leans forward to embrace her, taking her soft lips with his own, slowly coaxing them apart as he presses her down against the bed, his hands slowly stripping her of her clothes, and then in turn removing his. She looks up at him in wonder, waiting. He nods his head, taking her legs and spreading them apart as he sinks into her warmth…

In the peaceful aftermath as she slept soundlessly on his chest, he will regret his actions. He did not love her, adored her yes, but did not truly love her the way he should. There was no passion, only obligation.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! I know some of you desperately want Midna to appear, and I can only say that she won't make her presence known till a few more chapters ;). Just a reminder that Hyrule is TP universe and ancient world is OOT which does a time shift between young and adult link, Ancient world also includes MM (Major's Mask).

~Hyrule~

"Midna….Midna…" He moans softly in his sleep, twisting and turning the constricting sheets.

"Link…Link!" A loud clatter wakes him, causing his body to fall onto the cold floor. "Link, you should have been up an hour ago! You promised to go to Lake Hylia and deliver the wool for my father!" Ilia races around the hut, already having been up since dawn. She does not register his cries in his sleep. She knows very little of Midna, only that she was with Link during his battles. Often when he calls her name, Ilia takes little interest. She assumes he dreams of their fierce fights. "You need to wash and eat and hitch the saddle…" she rambles on before he steadily takes her into his arms and kisses her, stopping the flow of conversation. It has been two months since their copulation, and she is already growing with child.

"Do not worry, I will leave soon." He lets her go and leaves the hut to bathe before leaving Ordon. He splashes the cool water onto his body, letting it drip down his body as the sun warms his back. He has tried to be a better husband to her, a better person. The memories still plague him, and he knows that this simple trip will not just be one of shipment, but of self-understanding. He cannot be happy until he rids himself of ancient women, of the hero's memories and sorrows, and forgets the one he desperately wants.

He finishes washing, drying off in the sun before heading back inside, dressing and preparing for his trip. He knows that Ilia does not know how far away Hylia is and how long it will take him. He will use this to his advantage so he can travel across Hyrule. There is more to the ancient hero he needs to uncover, more that he needs to experience, understand and let go.

The sun is set high in the sky when he is ready, Uli, Colin and Ilia seeing him away at the bridge between Ordon and Faron woods. "Ilia…I may be gone a long time, it is quite a distance between Ordon and Lake Hylia…Uli will take care of you, do not allow yourself to become isolated." Indeed Ilia would not. She would be moving back in with her father while Link is away. That way, she would be close to the village and close to Uli who knew everything about children. He gives Ilia a soft kiss, telling Colin to look after her as he mounts Echo and gallops away. He does not tell her he loves her. He cannot. He can only hope that when he returns, he will learn to love her. Can only wish that he could permanently forget everything else.

Night has risen when he reaches Lake Hylia, moonlight shimmering on the still waters. This lake has expanded tremendously, no longer resembling that which haunts his dreams. He drops the wool off at Falbi's house as he looks down at the lake from the bridge. From up here he can see everything, including both the castle and Gerudo fortress in the distance. Everything and everyone are asleep, the gentle waves causing Link to settle down on a high rock overlooking the Zora temple. Everywhere he goes, he remembers _her_. Her impish smile and mischievous ways. How teasing and yet caring she could be. It had been a long time since he was here, exploring the lakebed temple, soaring up Zora river and aiding those who inhabited the sparkling waters. A long time since he went past the stone walls where cold mountains were laced with harsh ice and snow. He has been beyond Faron Woods and Ordon for a long time.

In his mind, he compares the two lakes, the one he dreams of, and the one he knows. They are not the same. He lays his weary body to rest, taking comfort in Epona's gentle neighs. He does not fear enemies here. He embraces them.

~Ancient World~

"_Grasshopper!" They laugh and play, two young children gaily running across Lon Lon Ranch, chasing the horses and the chickens about the field. Talon watches them, his sorrow leaving. He can see his late wife in Malon. She is the essence of his lost loved one. He turns inside, preparing the evening meal for Malon and her friend. He knows that Link is kind in heart and hopes they will marry someday, that he will take over the Ranch when Malon grows older. _

_The two adolescents fall to the ground, staring wordlessly up into the bright sky as they catch their breaths. Malon turns to the ancient hero, her bright eyes and auburn hair glistening in the falling light. "Grasshopper, my father tells me you won the supper cucco challenge!" she giggles in pure delight._

"_Yes…I won a bottle of milk!" He proudly displays his prize, no longer filled with liquid but with a soft, illuminating substance. _

"_What is that in there?" She asks curiously, fascinated by the creature's loveliness. _

"_It's a fairy. They heal you when you are weary…" He stands up and gives her his hand. "Come, I'll show you! Stand and close your eyes…" She does as she's told, feeling nothing and hears a quiet pop as the lid of the bottle is opened. She then feels a burst of raw energy and peace, opening her eyes as the fairy disappears from view. _

"_Where did the fairy go?"_

"_Back to the fountain." Link places the empty bottle back into his pocket. _

"_But…oh Link you shouldn't have wasted that fairy on me!" He smiles, an almost childish yet proud look gracing his face. _

"_It's okay. I know loads of places where I can get more…I could show you sometime!" A shadow falls across her delicate features._

"_I don't know…my father says it's becoming dangerous outside the ranch walls, he won't even let me accompany him to the castle anymore, says I'm safer here." Link remains quiet. He does not share his quest with Malon. He does not believe it is something she needs to hear, not wanting to destroy the little peace and innocence she has left. He has just obtained the third stone, waiting before he returns to the castle. A foreboding feeling refuses to desert him. He knows…something will happen. _

He has returned to the ranch, the sun setting in the afternoon. He remembers his younger days with Malon. Now he shifts hay bales for the horses, feeds the chickens and milks the cows. He takes care of the place. Malon's father having grown older with Age, and Ingo often traveling to the marketplace to set up shop. He watches Malon in the field, her body silhouetted by the sun. She is brushing one of the race horses that Ingo used to use. He knows she is hoping for someone to take her away. He also knows that he cannot be that person. He gazes at his surroundings, watching the world sink into night. He cannot stay here. He cannot be here any longer.

"Malon…" she turns to face him, a genuine smile gracing her face, her strawberry hair flowing in the gentle breeze. She is a beauty, but not the one he wishes he could have. "I…" He cannot tell her he is leaving for good, that he does not love her. He cannot put her through that much distress and heartbreak.

"Yes Grasshopper?"

"I am finished. For the night."

"Oh, wonderful! Here…take the horses inside while I go and make dinner." Link nods his head, watching her walk away.

Later, when they have eaten and she has retired to her bed, he begins to pack some belongings and extra food. Her father has gone away to Kakariko village, and so she is isolated in the ranch. He knows there are no true dangers. The ranch has always been safe from harm. He quietly tiptoes into the ranch house, and then up the stairs to where Malon sleeps. She is angelic in the dim room, and he bends forward to stroke her hair.

"Malon…" She stirs slightly but shows no signs of waking. "Malon…you are a beautiful woman, and I…I hope someone will come and love you just the way you deserve. Treat you like a lady and respect you." A smile forms in her sleep and he caresses her cheek. "I am leaving…I will not be returning. I want to thank you, for being such a wonderful friend, for giving me both Epona and a home. I want you to know that I will think of you and love you as a friend should…" He bends down, kissing her soft lips, just once before pulling away and stealing into the night.

The princess of destiny wanders outside the palace grounds, hidden in a dark cloak. She does not want to be seen by the townsfolk, and instead opts for a peaceful day walking through the jumbling crowds. Strangely, she is drawn to the great temple, a place she has avoided since the final battle of the war. She stands outside for a moment, hesitant. _This is where it all began…_She takes a step inside, expecting a drastic change…and instead finds nothing. Nothing extraordinary. It is a simple alter, light shining through the window panes. The place where the spiritual stones once sat lays bare, and the entrance to the master sword has been shut. It used to be a place of prayer to the goddesses, a place where both marriages and funerals of the royal family took place. A solemn place. It is here the Zelda feels the most at home, and scolds herself for having avoided it for so long. She steps towards the alter and kneels, letting the peace and familiarity wash over her. She is changing, becoming. This place is where she will leave this world and step into the realm of the triforce.

She reluctantly leaves, knowing that her presence away from the palace could already be causing anxiety for the guards. She ambles through the winding streets, breathing in life and excitement. She follows the running dogs down the alley ways, only to see…_him. _Her breath catches as she watches him leave the underground bomb shop. He is real, alive... she hides behind the wall when he comes, covering herself completely in the cloak. She watches his retreating form, her heart aching…she desperately wishes she can call out to him…and then opts for following instead. Swiftly she moves, taking every opportunity to remain hidden from his view. He moves to exit the town and she follows, surprised when he turns into the guard tower instead. She takes a side entrance, one her father showed her that is used in times of siege…and remains hidden in the rafters of the tower while Link enters below.

"My good sir! What brings you here today? My have you grown since I first instructed you to break all these pots!" The guard is friendly, and Zelda notes a tone of affection in his voice.

"I need to stay here tonight. I am traveling in the morning. I would leave now, but the sun is setting and it is a long journey…" Zelda closes her eyes, his voice a strange and wondrous melody to her hylian ears. The guard nods his approval.

"You can stay here for as long as you would like, the bed is over in the corner…Have you been in town long? Have you been to see the princess? She has become so beautiful; suitors may flock to ask her hand in marriage!" Link remains silent, knowing that _she _considered in such a way…all he wants is to go see her, and yet he cannot. The guard regards Link's look of sorrow. "I have heard she wishes to see someone, someone who will not come to visit her…there is something different about the princess. I feel as if she is slowly leaving us…" the guard muses. Link merely nods and plops down onto the small bed. He needs rest before he makes his journey and slowly drifts off into a dreamless slumber.

Zelda watches his form, wanting so very much to go hold him, touch him…kiss him. She turns her head and leaves the tower, walking fast towards the comfort of the temple. She cannot stay here in this realm for much longer, and it seems as though the one she is waiting for will never really come.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Just a reminder that Hyrule is TP universe and ancient world is OOT which does a time shift between young and adult link.

Hyrule

_Dear Ilia,_

_I hope you and the baby are well, and that Uli is taking good care of you. Give my love to Colin and everyone in the village, but most of all, the baby. _

_I am well. Unfortunately, I will be returning much later than expected. I have been asked to run an errand for Falbi. He runs the large canons on Lake Hylia. He has asked me to travel to the mountains and deliver a package to the yeti mansion on top of Snow peak. My errand to Lake Hylia was uneventful. The lands are much safer now than they have been. The provinces are beautiful this time of year. I shall have to take you town for a few days after the baby is born, you will love it. We will even pass through Kakariko village and visit our old friends. _

_I am sorry to not be returning immediately. _

_Love, _

_Link._

She sighs with satisfaction. Her trembling fingers calming after his words soothed her frantic spirits. She is still pregnant, large now, due soon. She looks outside to the enclosed village, feeling comfort in its security and familiarity. She could remain here all her life and never regret it. Uli takes good care of her, making sure she does not strain herself and relaxes.

She wanders outside her father's home, glancing longingly down the river to her abandoned house. She wishes Link would return soon so they could enjoy their new child together. "Ilia! Is that a letter from Link?" Uli stands beside her now, petite without the large swell of her own past pregnancies. Her daughter is older and plays in the shallow ponds.

"Yes…he sends his love, he shall not be returning for some time." Uli frowns.

"He should be here; your child will be arriving soon." Ilia places her hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick and turn.

"He will be here. He has some more errands to run…but he will be here." She says this to herself, praying to Nayru that he will return.

He feels guilty, the lies dripping from his pen onto the parchment. He has deceived his wife as he extends his time. He is searching, desperate to learn more about his dreams, to find the connection with the ancient one. He watches the postman disappear into the distance; his small figure swallowed whole by the jutted rocks that edge along Hyrule. He pats Epona on the nose before switching tunics, diving into the deep depths of Hylia's waters. The water hits him, icy cold for a moment as he sinks lower. He can see the temple down below as he emerges. He treads for a moment before swimming to the bank and resting in the falling light. He has wasted a day here, but he cannot leave. Not yet. He thinks of the woman he dreamed of, the girl with the horses. She is his Ilia, she is the Ilia of the hero. But she is not the ancient hero's real love, just in the way that Ilia is not his real love. He can feel the memories beginning to overcome his senses, he can his sense of self slipping away into the consciousness of the hero. As the sun sets and the dark sets in, he feels that familiar comfort, that longing for _her. _He holds his breath until the last of the sun disappears, becoming immersed in the shadows of twilight.

Ancient Realm

"_If only I knew you would become such a handsome man... I should've kept the promise I made back then..."_

It is dry and cold, the desert winds stripping his skin in the deep night. But this does not stop his hands from grazing the warm gold flesh of his seductress. He can feel her heart pulsing rapidly, his tongue caressing the skin of her thigh. It is hot, his body burning from the flames of her as he trails his lips along her body. She is fire, enveloping him. She is intoxicating, her hands scorching his body as he gasps for air. Her hands grasp his body, pulling his tunic over his head, stripping him of his clothes, her own veil and pants having been discarded some time before.

She is his succubus, draining his life as he spreads her legs, slipping inside her. He lets out a low moan, gripping her body as he pushes himself further. Her nails scrape down his back, her red hair spread out beneath her head, a halo of flames.

Later, they lay together, basking in the warm glow of the oil lamps, the goddess of sand watching over them. He traces his fingers along her body, memorizing the plains, the curves of her. Her skin sparkles within the shadows. She shifts, her naked body barely covered by a soft veil, her golden eyes full of mystery and lust. "Have you gone to see _her_?" Her voice echoes in the tall room of the spirit temple.

"No, I cannot."

"Soon I will not be part of this world…" She reflects solemnly. He knows this, he can feel it, just as he could with forest child. She watches him for a moment. "And soon neither will _she_." He continues tracing her body, his own body responding every time her breath catches. Her chest rises and falls rapidly as he watches her.

"I cannot get enough of you…" he states this, his own body trembling with need. He can feel his body respond through his touches and the incessant need in his loins stirs once more. He pushes her gently on her back as he leans over her, his lips on her neck. She is his addiction. Her body is his drug.

She knows he does not love her, only needs her, wants her. She knows that when he makes love to her, he is thinking of another. And she does not mind this, for so is she.

Hyrule

He awakens to sharp light, piercing his skull and momentarily blinding him. He shuts his eyes again, a gloved hand blocking the rays as he adjusts to his surroundings. He is in Lake Hylia, the water glistening in the morning glow. He stands with uncertainty, gazing down at the waters and waiting for a sign, something to direct him further. He can still feel the desert temptress, her breath, her skin. He can still taste her from his dream. He does not recognize her, never having seen a woman like her in his world. But she was real, he knows this. Her white lips and blazing hair…

A breeze blows across his face, and he turns into its direction, the Gerudo desert. Warmth reminds him of the vixen he dreamed of. The woman who captured the ancient hero's lust. He knows where he needs to go.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Just a reminder that Hyrule is TP universe and ancient world is OOT which does a time shift between young and adult link. MJ (Majora's mask) lies with the OOT dimension, the Link in MJ is the same person from OOT. Time shifts can be rather confusing so to help with this perplexity: Sections that are in italics are young OOT link before he battled Ganondorf. OOT Adult Link/Young link that are not in italics have been to/have memories of MJ because he has already beaten Ganondorf. MJ universe is consistently his memories. Sections in which Link is in MJ are entitled Ancient Realm: Parallel Universe. These sections appear disjointed because they are memories to TP Link, same as the other ancient realm ones. TP Link is after he battles and wins against Ganondorf and Midna goes back to her world. He does not realize that the Zelda of his time is the Zelda of OOT. _

_Thank you for all the reviews and making this story a favourite/story alert __ My apologies for not updating for ages, I've been so busy with graduate school and having moved to the other side of the world. _

~*Ancient Realm: Parallel Universe*~

He is in a dream. Or so it would feel. He is in a place that is strange and foreign, yet shrouded in familiarity. The people he knows, yet they do not know him. The land…there are elements that strike a chord, but he cannot situate it.

His fingers trace along the strong octagon walls. He is in a place called Clock Town, riddled with people, characters. This town, he cannot grasp it. He feels as though he has come home and things have changed. He feels he is in an alternative dimension, an alternative universe. Everything is a parallel or something he cannot comprehend.

The town is bizarre, various paths leading him to different sections, and different lives interweaving with each other. Here, everyone is connected in a way that is unusual in the Hyrule he knows. Zoras, and Gorans meet with Hylians, people seem to get along better interracially than what he was familiar with. Dekus are both enemies and allies.

He wanders outside the walls, one of the few who dares to do so. There are no other villages beyond clock town that allow for such a mixing of races and species. Many are afraid of the dangers that lurk beyond the walls of their beloved town. Some have never left, their whole world's existence does not extend beyond the trivialities of their everyday lives.

His body aches from his recent battles. He has travelled within regions, regions that parallel and yet differ greatly from those of Hyrule. This is not Hyrule. He knows this, has always known this.

This place…a place filled with masks, facades, guises. It mocks and taunts him as he desperately searches for a way home. His time travels confuse him, his body feeling worn and yet no visible signs are there. He is trapped in the young body of a thirteen year old, but his memories are…He is flustered, frustrated with his inability to grow beyond normal maturity. He heads west, towards the breeze of the Great Bay. It is the one place he can find peace, the one place where he can seek solitude.

The familiarity angers him, urging him to seek the parallel of _her_, the parallel where _she_ no longer exists in the material world. He wishes he could have told her, he wishes he could have held _her. _

As the ocean shimmers before him, he bends down to feel the sand run through his fingers. There is a strange comfort in this sand as it scraps his skin. In another place this sand had no connection with the water. And in that place he can almost feel a woman's flesh against his. 

~*Hyrule*~

He awakens… his back stiff from resting against the hard rock. His throat is dry, parched and he recalls his hatred for the desert. He longs for the cool waters of Lake Hylia. His skin feels coarse, a strange sensation of dirtiness only accomplished within the harsh climate of the sands. He hates the desert, has always hated the desert. There is no life here, only death.

His dreams have become more vivid, more real. The memories are beginning to consume him, his life in Ordon seems distant, nothing more than a compilation of events that now hold little meaning.

He stands and stretches, the sun sitting low in the sky, allowing for the morning to be cool…he has no use for his horse here, he cannot call for her. He wanders along the abrasive sand. This place is not like of his memories. There is no spirit temple here, no hoards of women, fierce warriors and thieves. No carpenters held hostage in caged cells. He briefly dreams of all of these things, events and people. His newest dream greatly disturbs him, it is a new place. A place of vague beings, a strangeness that he cannot place. The anxiety and frustrations are different in this dreams, there is a fear, an uncertainty that has not existed before then.

He can see the ancient Gerudo fortress in the distance, turning his direction away. He does not want to drown himself in sorrow beneath the shadows of the prison. He is not ready yet, not ready to go back and relive the pain of _her _leaving. Instead he searches for the lost temple, the place where the ancient hero indulged in passion and lust. He believes it must be here, somewhere deeply buried in the sands.

Hours of searching bring him nothing but an aching thirst and frustration. The temple he dreamed of will not be found. Years of sandstorms and devastation have hidden it indefinitely, and he feels himself a fool for trying to find it. He feels as though if he could see it, he would know. But now it holds no importance. The vixen of that temple is no longer here; she no longer lives in the material world. Whatever the hero had with her, it was brief and soon lost. The Gerudos themselves had been a race lost for decades; without Gerudo males they could not procreate to continue their genetic legacy. Years of interracial marriages and children left the race in tatters. Though many may have genetic heritage to them, the pure fierce female warriors of strength and skill were long gone, and without a temple to restore their vitality and honour, they drifted into society as commoners.

He heads back towards the direction of the fortress, his body weary of walking in the harsh sun. He needs to feel _her _again.

~*Ancient Realm*~

He has been gone for some time now. She does not feel his presence in her realm. He was alive, she knew this, but he was somewhere else. Somewhere she could not reach. The kingdom felt strange again, there was something coming. She was unsure as to what, but it was there, like the hair on her skin. She could feel it in her bones.

Every day she was feeling closer to her inevitable departure from this world. Each day the calling felt stronger, pulling her. She was fighting it desperately. Avoiding the temple of time, avoiding sacred places. She was not ready to leave this world. She would need to find an appropriate ruler to take over in her absence, and she was running out of time. She could not leave her people without direction, without hope. If she left, the kingdom would fall to pieces and all her efforts…_his _efforts would be in vain.

She could not leave without saying goodbye to him, having her moment with _him._ She needed to find _him; _she needed to search _him _out. If he would not come to her, she would go to _him_.

In the security of the falling sun, she sneaks away from the castle, her golden hair hidden beneath a dark cloak. On top of her horse, she quietly makes her way through the castle streets. She is unsure as to where she should go. Her instincts tell her places, a large body of water, a labyrinth of trees, the dry desert air. She must find _him_ before she leaves this place. She is unwilling now to accept her destiny the closer it comes.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 7

~Ancient Realm~

_The stench hangs in his nostrils, filling the air with its unmistakable odour. It rises slowly against the brick walls, its fingers creeping into every orifice it could find. He is terrified of this place. It stinks of fear and death. Dark things lurking beneath the bottomless pit he stares into. He hates this place. The smell, the not knowing what was lying in wait. He holds his breath as he descends down the well ladder. Shivers crawl up and down his spine the closer he reaches the bottom. A rock in the pit of his stomach. Whatever it is he needs to find in here, he needs to find it fast. Just at the bottom of the entrance is what appears to be a solid wall, a decrepit skeleton for its guard. Navi flies closer, illuminating the dark pit. _

"_Link, I can hear the spirits. They are saying "Look for the eye of truth." She sails through the wall and he follows her. This place would be filled with surprises he suspects. And many of them not good. _

_He treads carefully along wet bricks, keeping his senses alert and his eyes open. He reminds himself that in a place such as this, he needs to feel the enemy, sense it. He would not be able to see many of the ghosts and other creatures that haunted the dungeon beneath the well. He follows the sound of the water, taking note of the bloody corpses that lay maimed in piles. Chains hanging from the ceiling and growing from the ground. A prison of some sort. He wonders if this prison was for traitors to the kingdom. It holds a feeling that disturbs him. The murders here were not of honour or victory. They felt manic, insane. Deaths of torture and rape. Terrible things happened here that he did not wish to revisit. The spirits would be angry, the creatures twisted and terrifying. He may be brave, but facing the undead was a feat he often would try to avoid. _

_He is looking for an item to help him see the dead. He had been hoping that the gypsy woman may have had it in the potion shop; but instead he had been led to explore the deep depths of __Kakariko's __well. He hated this village. It reeked of the deceased. Of shadows and ill-fated ghosts. _

_Something is in here; he could feel it slithering all over his skin. His only comfort is the light that Navi provides him in the inky dimness. The air feels thick and heavy, blood stains painted along the walls. He could hear the haunting murmurs of redeads and gibdos lying in wait for their meal, the eerie rocking of the like-likes as they desperately search for food, skullwalltulas scurrying along the walls while their larger brothers hung partially hidden in the ceilings, anticipating for their moment to attack. Everything about this place bothers him. The rusted grills under his feet, the floors and walls that seemed to ooze blood and decay, chains that stood deathly still, just waiting to grab out at him. _

_He wanders along, attempting to take all of his surroundings within his perspective. He is unsure to how large the underground well was. He could only hope that it did not extend beyond the perimeters of the village. _

_Navi stops him in front of a strange painting, hues of purple and black. A strange skeleton like face holding its chin in its hands. She inspects the portrait, informing him that it warned of danger below. _

_As he steps down into the next brick just in front of it to take a closer look at its ambiguous meaning, his foot is met with air, his body plummeting down deeper into the earth. The hard dirt smacks him, knocking his breath out from his chest. A narrow passageway leads him into a small clearing of broken wood, dirt and foul water. The groans of the undead heighten in noise; he knows that he needs to be more than careful here. _

_With Navi following close behind him, he searches the perimeters, listening for the moans of the zombies, watching the floor for shadows of wallmasters. His heart pounding beneath his chest, he takes another step, almost falling backward as two redeads began to approach him. Before he can raise his sword, a gut-wrenching scream rips through his body, paralysing him as their hungry arms reached out…_

~Ancient Realm: Parallel Universe~

He wakes with a deep yell, sweat pouring down his face, he hands clutching the sheets tightly, shredding them beneath his strong fingers. His eyes adjust to the darkness of the room; he is unsure where he is. Getting out of the makeshift bed, he recognizes a closet at the back of the room. It sparks a memory of a professor and a young girl, and he remembers where he is. He is in a place of death, the smell triggering his nightmares. He opens the closet, faded pictures of creatures and theoretical explanations. Soon after he had battled the stone temple the pair left Ikana Canyon to move back into the town.

He wanders up the stairs, the house covered in dust and webs. Broken pictures scattered along a dirty table, left over clothes. He is surprised that it has not been taken over by the various creatures that have laid claimed the dried up land of Ikana Canyon. He decides to leave the house, his body refreshed and ready for his next battle. Tatl reminding him that he is needed back in Clock Town.

The air is dry outside the little music box house, the scent of death lingering in his nostrils. He walks with a hurried pace away from the home, Tatl keeping an eye out for blood-thirsty Garos. It would be faster to fly, but he has a feeling he will not be returning to this place, and so he wishes to take it in once last time. The ground is rough, coarse. There is no life here, only the remnants of death. It reminds him of Kakariko village and the Gerudo desert. He wishes to return to Hyrule. His body is changing, regaining that maturity in physical appearance that he had lost after his battles with Ganon.

Slowly he climbs down the large canyon wall, dropping into the river below. He welcomes the refreshing feeling the water gives him, invigorating his senses. He climbs out onto the small dock, shaking the water from his clothes. With one last look at the vast wall of rock before him, he walks away from the place of stalfos and the undead. He is needed back in Hyrule. Something is calling him. He must finish his business in this strange, twisted land and return to his home.

~Ancient Realm ~

It is quiet, only the sound of the rickety bridge as she treads across it, entering into a forest she only knows in her dreams. The moment she walks through that hollowed-out tree stump, she feels life breathed into her existence. She can feel the spirits pulsating around her, her skin alive with vibrancy. There is so much life, green and glowing. She strolls along the makeshift pathway, searching for the children of forest. No one has acknowledged her presence, this place is quiet. She realizes that many of the homes have been overgrown; left with no care. She wanders into an old store, littered with cobwebs and tiny skulltulas. The children are not here and may not have been for some time. There is no decay, but she knows that soon it will start. She leaves the store, tracing her fingers along the aged bark, feeling for life and encountering only death.

She wonders if this is a trick, if her strangeness is creating a security of illusion. If the children are being protected by a greater power. Farore's presence is strongest in this place. She can sense it within her being. She removes the hood of her cloak in an attempt to confirm her identity, but nothing changes. Taking note of another tunnel, she walks through; brushing away the overgrowth of vines. The moment she steps into the clearing she feels the strong presence of a great being. Before her stands the Great Deku Tree. Slowly she walks forward, tracing her hands down his rough bark. She knows he is dead, the disease of Ganon having taken its toll on his ancient spirit.

Turning back she notices the small sprout of another tree, hibernating. The world is changing. Preparing for a great alteration. She leaves, returning to the village._ He_ is not here, though she wonders if he is in the lost woods. She waits for a moment, closing her eyes and breathing in everything that Farore is giving her. She knows that if she heads into the woods, she will find the sacred grove that may send her into the realm of the gods. She will avoid it and search the forest instead. She must find_ him_ to say goodbye.

~Hyrule~

He is sitting facing the mirror, twirling a fragmented piece of silver in his hands. In this place he is alone. He ponders his latest dream. The symbolism of death is strong, almost suffocating. He wonders if it holds meaning for his current existence. It is still night, but the sun will soon approach the horizon.

He walks over to the mirror, touching its aged frame, tracing its shape. If he closes his eyes he can almost feel her when he does so, but he knows the timing is off. Twilight is where her world would briefly intersect his. He will wait for the sun to rise.

He sits again, closing his eyes for just a moment, visualizing the beauty of her copper hair, her red eyes, and her soft skin glowing with the markings of her world. The graceful movements of hers, even when she walks it is as though she is dancing.

The air changes, a cool breeze rustling his clothes. The sun is approaching. He opens his eyes to see the beauty that twilight offers. Standing, he removes the glove off of his right hand and drops it to the ground, allowing for his bare fingers to touch the shattered remnants of the mirror. He can feel the humming that her realm omits during the short time of twilight. He can almost see it as the sun prepares to rise. Another breeze tousles his tunic, and he breathes in the moment. He can feel her hand on her shoulder, believing that if he turns around she will be there. He knows she will not, he has done this many times before. He sighs, pressing his hand harder against the mirror before pulling it away slowly, savouring the moment.

"Link…" He hears his name, her voice. No matter where he is, her presence is always strongest where the realms once connected. He leans down to pick the glove up off of the floor, seeing a pair of greenish-blue feet standing before him, attached to long legs glowing with tattoos of energy. He he looks up and there, just before the sun rises over the horizon, _she _stands.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry for delays, I tend to write off and on, plus in the middle of my Ph.D. Some have said that twilight only occurs at dusk. It actually occurs both at dusk and at dawn, but is a different kind of twilight with a different ambience of light. When I say twilight during the morning, think of that moment when outside there is almost a blue haze, it is not quite night but it is not quite morning. Either way, it's beautiful Thank you for the great reviews XD

Chapter 8

~Hyrule~

He is unable to move, terrified that the vision before him would disappear completely. He feels such a longing that it threatens to tear him apart, the sight of her burning his eyes. "Have you forgotten how beautiful I am?" The dark honey of her voice fills his ears, almost soothing the panic and shock he feels. She is staring at him, her crimson eyes observing his reaction. "I do not have long, the sun will soon rise above the horizon and I will not be here…" She turns away from him, focused intently on the wasteland before her.

"Mid-…Princess, I am…Why are you here?" Now that she stands next to him, he is unsure what to say, how to feel. With Ilia it was simple, her affections were clearly stated. But for Midna, a woman he has been dreaming about since she departed from his life, he does not know what to do.

"I am here to see you…" She turns towards him, her eyes betraying sadness despite her efforts at a smile. He begins to walk towards her and stops, noting how she does not seem quite real.

"Are you really here?" There is something odd about her presence, a translucent quality that he is not sure whether it is the trick of the light or something more.

"Yes Link, but only in a form that cannot be grasped physically by you. This is the best I can do under the circumstances. I do after all reside in another dimension…" She steps away, her hand stretched out as though trying to reach something that he cannot see. "I can always feel your presence when you are here, sometimes I think I can hear you breathe, or see the dazzle in your eyes. But it is always for the briefest of moments and then you are gone…" She turns towards him. "Today is the anniversary that we destroyed this mirror, our only connection between the realms."

He can begin to feel the air change, the sun is approaching faster.

"You must not forget, that my world is forever bound to yours…"

"Midna…" She is starting to fade, he is going to lose this moment. "Midna why…" She waves her hand to silence him, fading faster into the forthcoming light.

"Your eyes are just as beautiful as they were when I left…"

He steps towards her, closer, wishing he could touch her, feel her. The sun creeps just above the horizon behind her now, blinding his eyesight. He shields his eyes for a moment.

"This is no way to live, in these moments…"

"Midna wait, I do not understand…."He realizes she is gone.

Shadows begin to dance from the light illuminating from the horizon along the aged walls of the fortress. He does not know what to make of the encounter, of whether it was a dream, whether he imagined it because he wanted it so much or if she was actually there. He looks down and realizes that the piece of mirror he had been holding was clenched deep within his palm, tearing his glove and scraping his hand.

He watches the blood trail down his hand onto the dusty floor, reminding him of his mortality, of his obligations. He feels heavy, as though he has been filled with lead. Seeing her, speaking with her does not ease the pain but escalates it. He did not realize how much he had numbed since she left. A gash in his hand, reopening the wound he had spent ages trying to close.

He turns and walks away, her words engraved in the tomb that is his mind.

~Ancient Realm~

He takes in the scent of Castle Town. It is raining, water streaming along the cobble stone pathways, individuals taking shelter under makeshift thatched rooves. There is lifelessness in their eyes, as though they are waiting for something, lying between worlds of life and death. He feels that Castle Town is hovering in a limbo-like existence. His hand traces the crack of the outer palace walls, bleeding water. There is a shift in the air, something dark and foreboding. Something that feels foreign that he has no connection to, as though whatever will happen will not concern him.

He wanders along the dirt path that heads towards the castle gates. He pauses for a moment, placing his hand against the cliff wall, feeling for the vine that enabled him to sneak past the guards. It is dry and withered. One pull and it falls effortlessly to the rough ground. A flashback of Malon drifts over his eyes, he remembers her young, waiting for her father to finish his deliveries, the hopeful optimism amidst the upbringing of an alcoholic father and absence of a mother. He ponders about her, is she still at the ranch, alone and hopeful for a hero to come take her away?

A lone guard stands outside the first set of gates. Young and fresh-faced, ready to uphold Hyrule laws and codes. He wonders how long the guard will last, what will become of him, what will become of this small town.

~Hyrule~

_Dear Ilia,_

_Lake Hylia is beautiful this time of year. I am trying to get home as soon as I can. The western passage has been blocked and now I must find an alternative route home. I know that our child is due soon, please do not be worried if I am not there in time. Uli will help you, everyone in the village will._

_I love you._

_Link_

She frowns, placing her hand on her swollen stomach, feeling her child stir within. She is due any day now; they will not wait for the return of their father. The sun is warm on her cool skin as she sits by the creek, watching the village's children run and play. Soon enough her own child will join them. The water sparkling, inviting, the grass fresh and green. The moment, this moment is perfect, but she cannot help a foreboding feeling. A feeling in which Link may have left her… that he may not return…

She shakes her head, stirring her away from pessimistic thoughts. She will not think negatively today. She gets up from her place on the grass and wanders down the river, letting the cold water wash over her feet. Any day now her child will be born…whether he'll be there for her or not.

~Ancient Realm~

She wanders along the jagged maze of the Lost Woods. Foreign and unyielding to her, shadows dancing, twisting in the strange haze of light that the forest emits. She closes her eyes, trying to feel a sense of _him_. He is not here, not in these woods. Instead, something pulls her towards the sacred grove she has been so careful to avoid. She turns away, straining for a moment to fight against the soothing and comforting knell of the forest. She continues along the dark paths, listening to the quiet symphony of the forest. She moves slowly, breathing its scents, feeling the presence of life.

The world is changing, she is changing and soon everything will be different. She is calm, willing and ready. But she needs to see him before she's gone, before he's gone, before everything changes.

She turns in the direction of the grove. She listens to its calling and realizes it's where she needs to be. Slowly she ascends the steep staircase, her hands tracing the ancient walls, desperately hoping that something will steer her towards _his _presence. She needs to see _him _one last time before she disappears. She needs to tell _him _how sorry she is, how she feels. She will wait in the grove for _him _and hope he comes before she's gone.


End file.
